1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical power supply apparatus, and more particularly, to a controlling method of an electrical power supplier in a standby operating mode.
2. Description of Related Art
With the advancement of technology in modern life, a variety of electronic devices providing various different functions are facilitated to accelerate the multimedia communication among people, e.g., a television, a computer, a workstation, a domain, etc., and also require a larger and more stable power supply quality correspondingly. A lot of daily activities are depending on computer equipment, e.g., work, game, communication, and data processing. Therefore, the computer equipment must be able to function steadily so as to facilitate people to use them. At present, conventional computer equipment generally include central processing units, i.e. CPU, chipsets, memory units, storage devices, interface connection devices, and electrical power supply. Herein, the electrical power supply is capable of providing electrical power with stable voltage, so that power signals provided from an external source, e.g. the public electrical power distribution system, convert to power signals with various voltage levels required by the computer's internal circuitry, e.g. +5V, +/−12V, or +3.3V, etc., to facilitate the stable operations of computer equipment.
When the computer equipment connect to the external power source, the computer equipment are able to function in a normal operating mode, a sleeping mode, a standby operating mode, or an off mode. Yet, to prevent the energy crisis and global warming phenomena from being more critical, a variety of different criteria are set by government organization for power consumption associated with different operating modes.
Specifications related to the power consumption trend are increasingly strict, for example, the European Union's (EU) Energy Using Products (EuP) Directive for computer equipment. The draft implementing measures for power consumption associated with internal power supply (IPS) of computer equipment in a standby mode, i.e. standby power consumption, were announced in October, 2008 at the third meeting of the EuP Directive. Herein, power consumption in a standby operating mode has made the following criteria: (1) From Jan. 7, 2010, power consumption in a standby mode must be less than 1 W; (2) From 2013, power consumption in a standby mode must be less than 0.5 W. In other words, power supply devices must be able to incorporate with backend plants under the condition that the minimum output current is around 50 mA to 60 mA to consume power less than 1 W or less than 0.5 W further. However, conventional power supply devices are unable to reach the harsh conditions.
Referring to FIG. 1, in which a system schematic diagram of a conventional power supply device is demonstrated.
Referring to FIG. 2, in which a curve diagram in accordance with power consumption of the conventional power supply device in a standby mode is demonstrated.
A conventional power supply device 1 includes a rectifying circuit 11, connected to an external power source 10 for receiving an external power signal and rectifying the external power signal to form a rectification signal; a power factor corrector 12, connected to the rectifying circuit 11, for receiving the rectification signal, correcting current harmonic distortion, and outputting a stable DC signal; an output circuit 13, connected to the power factor corrector 12, for receiving the DC signal and transforming the DC signal into various main power sources with different voltage levels to drive the computer equipments; additionally, a standby circuit 14, connected to the power factor corrector 12 and connected to the output circuit 13 in parallel, for transferring the DC signal to the standby circuit 14 as the output circuit 13 is shutting down, so that the computer equipments is able to maintain in a standby state by applying a minimum standby power consumption under a standby operating mode, e.g., 5V.
The strategy, adapted for low power consumption in accordance with the conventional power supply device 1 is to utilize a standby circuit 14 with lower power consumption to output a standby current under a standby operating mode, so that the computer equipments are able to enter in the standby mode and save power consumption came from output circuit 13. Yet by applying the above mentioned method, power consumption of the conventional power supply device 1 is unable to meet the strict specifications for power consumption. As shown in FIG. 2, as the operating current is at 50 mA to 60 mA, the power consumption is around 06 W to 0.7 W, such that it can't meet the requirements with respect to the EuP Directive in 2013.